The Darkness Within
by IntergalacticAuthor
Summary: This is the thrilling finale of the ISF Origins: Markiplier trilogy It all comes down to this final battle. Mark can finally face Dark with the chance of winning the battle. The outcome of the battle is not the end of the story, simply a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**ISF Unlogged data: **

**POV Hawk: **

I lowered the guns on the Phoenix, "The end of this battle came around quicker than I thought" I commented sadly as I watched the last enemy ship burn up in the atmosphere below us. I let go of the handles and walked out of the foot holds. The captain looked at me and waited for the system to reset.

"What's the next move, Chief?" He asked when it was done.

I sat down in my chair, breathed and said, "I was pulled into this. I don't know what the conflict was before the fight broke out."

"We fought off one fleet of the army that wants to attack this planet," He pointed to the massive planet we were facing. Half of it crosses through the view of the window. "They want this planet for its gold supply but the planet is living in a very unstable state. They won't be able to fight them off."

"What army wants to attack this planet?" I asked, pushing a few buttons on my arm rest. A screen displayed the archives. I went to the treaties. "Are they breaking a treaty?"

"Dounen wants the planet. Elaiyras won't break their own 'no war' law." The captain reported.

"Well, if Dounen lands on Elaiyras, they break their treaty further with us." I said as I looked at their file. "Elaiyras isn't in our system so I'm not sure what that entails."

"We don't get further involved?" Another member asked.

I didn't look up from the screen, "I don't know. Take this to the council. That's all I can say."

"We could ask the Dounen Representative why they want the planet," Another suggested.

"That's true. If they know something, they're legally obligated to tell us." I commented thoughtfully. "Let's get back to HQ."

The captain turned the ship around and warped us back. We broke from warp drive and lowered us into Repair Doc 3. The air lock shut above us and the base locked into place on the arms that lowered us onto the floor.

I got out of my chair and followed the captain out after he made sure everything was shut off. "Take your report to Head Council. They'll help you talk to the entire council later." I told the captain as we walked down the ramp and onto the floor.

I was ambushed with memories of Mark and wondered if I should check in on him. I looked at my phone. "It's been four days on Earth…"

"Four days since what?" Someone asked as they approached me. The speaker stopped in front of me and saluted. I looked at the new solider. He stood taller than he's meant to stand. His species stands on, what would be our toes, with a bend in their legs and a slight crouch in their posture. They were meant to be intimidating and a species to be feared. But that's all history now.

"Oh, hey, Vicerez." I saluted. I laughed softly. "I can't believe how good you look on the good side." His uniform fit well.

He smiled his toothy grin. Vicerez has a dark past with us, well, his species does. Vicerez himself is a good guy. He's tall and mostly skeletal. Skin faintly grew on his hands and feet. His face had started to actually look like a face rather than a skull partially covered in skin. "The good side looks good on me huh?" He spun in a circle. His tail followed him and landed on the floor behind him when he finished.

"Yes, it does." I paused, "I'm sorry to hear about your brother." His brother was imprisoned with him a few years ago. We found him dead in his personalized prison cell a month ago. I haven't seen Vicerez until now.

"He was evil, even for my species." He replied, "In the end he wasn't my brother I'd grown up with." He lowered his white gun and moved to put its handle on the ground. It slipped and it crashed loudly, echoing across the room. He looked at it and sighed, "I guess that's why they gave me a beginner gun…" he trailed off. "I'm not used to weapons and not very likely to use one."

"Well," I started as I bent over to pick it up. I looked at it. "It's one that you can't hurt anyone with, that's for sure." I pointed to a few things. "It's locked." I handed it to him, "It's basically a prop."

He straightened up with it, "That makes me feel better."

"No, you can't hurt anyone," I smiled. "Get back to your post."

He nodded and returned to it. I looked around the room and saw the mechanics get to work on the repairs. There were two people behind the glass window observing everything and controlling the robotic arms. The doors slid open and I saw Lieutenant Linalool waiting for me. She stood as proper as ever. This time she stood with a cup of coffee in her hand that I could smell from here.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to her and she handed me the cup, "I think I got that right…" She trailed off as I took a sip.

"Wow that's good." I commented, taking another sip. "What did you put in it?"

"When I went over to your breakfast nook, your little helper had your coffee ready but when I smelled it, it seemed off from before." She continued and led me down the hall. The doors shut when we left. I brought my wings out, flexed them up towards the ceiling and let them drag on the floor. "…So I added a bit of... Um… That tangy brown powder..." she tried to think of it.

"It tastes like cinnamon..."

"Yeah, that was it." Her voice escalated and I stopped. "What?"

"I've never seen you be so… out of character…" I took another sip and she returned to her normal self.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop." She straightened up and kept walking.

"Linalool, its fine," I caught up to her. "You fit your role as Lieutenant and I'm so glad you do. You're very professional and I've never seen you act any other way. That's all." I could feel the caffeine accelerate my heart rate. I felt my eyes dilate bigger and smaller. I felt all of my bone powers flex and relax. My breathing started to quicken.

She took it from me, "Are you alright?"

"This is why I don't actually drink coffee," I smiled. "But thank you for that."

She smiled slightly and held the cup perfectly as we entered the Medical Bay. Katey was running towards the entrance and skidded to a halt.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She shouted, Zorka stopped beside her. "Your readings spiked. I thought something had happened."

Zorka walked behind me and picked up my wings. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "You never let your wings drag on the floor," she started to brush them off.

"She drank some coffee and it accelerated her system. She's okay." Linalool spoke for me. "It's my fault. I didn't know that would happen." She looked at me.

My system was still off the charts and would be for a while. Zorka spoke up, "Of course her system accelerates like this!" She held up my charts. Everything had spiked. "Why else would she nearly always hand you a full cup of coffee when she's woken up?"

"Come with me, Hawk." Katey started pulling on my arm.

"Really, Katey, I'm okay." I pulled back.

"It's not that." She dropped my arm and stepped back. "I need to talk to you."

I silently followed her, leaving Zorka and Linalool to talk. She walked me into one of the observation rooms and closed the door. She swiped on the charts and handed it to me. "Those are your readings from four days ago."

I looked at the charts from when Mark was here. "I didn't feel any of this…" I commented. "Maybe just that," I pointed at a really high heart rate spike before it calmed down dramatically.

She glared at me and took the chart. "Damn it Hawk! You know damn well why we monitor your readings! You can't let your emotions fly. It was okay with Clone..!" She stopped abruptly when she realized what she said and glanced down at the now flashing charts. She stepped back to the door and lifted the ATG3 to partially cover her face. The red flashing reflected from the door.

I felt my anger flood back to me in waves. I slowly looked to the wall and felt a partial transformation begin.

I can't hurt my friend. I know that.

I breathed in slowly and let the breath go slowly. As I breathed out, my claws lengthened, my teeth extended into fangs and I knew my eyes changed too. The light in the room became warped, making it easier to focus on what's in my line of sight and blurring out everything else.

The lights in the room flashed as well, forcing me to blink rapidly.

"Hawk!" Zorka shouted from the window through the speaker.

I glanced at the window then at Katey. My eyes focused on her panicked expression as she held the chart in front of her face. "Never." I growled and stepped towards her. "Say his name… in front of me." I trapped her against the door. She held her breath then gasped.

I backed away quickly as a wave of Life hit me from her stomach. I stood below the light in the room and felt the anger melt away. I held my head and looked at her, "I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

She looked at me in shock and fear and lowered the ATG3 a little bit, "Didn't know what?" she asked. She stood up as she saw the changes in the charts and my physical appearance.

Everything returned to normal. "You don't know?" I held up my hand and let the Element Life flow through me. I grabbed her hand and put it on top of mine, then on her stomach. After a while her expression widened and she smiled. "You're pregnant, Katey."

"I thought it was just weight gain…" She whispered.

"A few quick questions and then we can get back to the yelling." I started. She smiled and nodded, keeping her hand on her stomach.

"It's Itagui's right?" I started. My mind reeled through different scenarios and my knowledge of this thing. It's very specific to our kind.

"Yes," She was beaming. "We were in the Fields a few weeks ago…"

"Wolf form?" I asked and she nodded, "Alright, your pregnancy period will only be three months. Either form would work for actually having the child. It'll be primarily human with traces of both of your other DNA along with it. Unfortunately we can't tell what it's abilities will be until it's about three years old."

She looked at me, "It'll be like your kids?"

I nodded, "Exactly." I smiled, "The first mating season usually results in children. It's a 98 percent guarantee. Although with the higher chances of twins in your genetics, you will definitely be having twins at some point."

"Who's going to help me?" She suddenly looked scared. She and I were the only active female hybrids.

"I'll be there when you need me. But until then, this'll be up to you and the hybrid division of the Medical Bay." I answered, thinking of who could actually help if I couldn't be there.

"So, Zorka, basically," Katey commented.

"Malchior and Kenorfka too," I said thoughtfully. "They aren't like us, but they'll listen to Zorka and Kenorfka has already had kids." I tried to think of a hybrid who could help. "But having one of us there would be great too."

"You'll be there, right?"

"If I can be there, yes." I answered, trying to open the door behind her.

"I'm not done yelling at you." She laughed before getting out of the way. She walked out and was hugged by Zorka. Linalool wasn't there.

I stopped Katey, "But I'm dead serious. Never say his name to my face." I said firmly. She nodded and left to talk with Zorka and make plans.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched for a bit and heard footsteps. I wrapped my wings around me to inspect them under the medical lights. I couldn't look at the base of my wings but from what I could see, they were getting darker and it was a lot farther out than I remember. I put my thumb on the base of my wings and healed it away.

_"__You can't just cover it up and pretend it's not there," _Inner Demon commented.

"I know but its better if no one knew…" my thoughts trailed off and my hand moved to my chest. I pulled at my shirt to look at the solidifying mass on my skin and quickly put it back.

_"__I can't help you if you don't control this shit, Hawk. It's building up. Please accept it so they can help you."_ He pleaded.

"They'll help me by locking me away to drown in it," I didn't want to think about it. He was silent after that. I felt his energy move around under my skin. It moved to my chest then to the base of my wings. I felt like I was being suffocated.

I heard Katey and Icaugi laugh, Zorka spoke over them. They were happy.

I slowly moved from the table I didn't know I sat on and ambled out of the Medical Bay. My wings drooped behind me as I made my way to the Observation Deck. I stood in the doorway and watched people work. I put down my arm when I realized I was holding my chest.

I felt a hand on my back and someone lifting my wings up, "Someone is going to trip over these." He spoke softly and tried to tuck my wings under my vest then moved on with his patrol. I stayed silent as I watched the guard walk away. He propped his gun on his shoulder and waved at me.

_"__Well, he's grown up a lot since you pulled him into this life."_

"Shut up..." I grumbled and walked away. "I just need to get my thoughts straight." I made my way down the hall and slowly moved across the doorway to the recruitment hall.

I looked inside then made my way to the elevator. As I waited for it I felt something go wrong. Something went horribly wrong. The doors opened and I stepped inside the empty elevator and pushed the button to the Human Quarters. I closed my eyes and sensed for something.

A bright light grew in front of me. I saw Light look at me through it all. He looked frantic and wasn't wearing his sunglasses. "Hawk! He broke free! The seal didn't work!" He turned from me, gasped, backed up and ran. I heard maniacal laughter as darkness engulfed everything.

I opened my eyes and glared at the wall. "Time to go…" I sighed as the doors opened to the floor I wanted to be on. I walked down the hall to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed, shifted my wings out from under my vest, took my vest off, and laid down with my wings splayed across the covers. The softness relaxed me enough to think of what I would do next.

"So the seal failed… which makes sense since its placement was bad…" I trailed off and thought of how to efficiently handle this. "He's getting stronger. Dark probably figured out how to break it. Light had been running around so Mark was most likely affected." I groaned as I sat up. "I'll sleep eventually I guess." I folded my wings to my back and left my vest on the edge of my bed. "I'll have to do this off the record." I commented to myself. I anticipated that I would need to do this my way anyway. I smiled and leaned over the edge of the bed and fell through a portal. In the space warp I straightened out and landed on the floor of Mark's apartment.

The smell of blood drenched the room. I looked around at the scattered everything all over the floor. Even the couch was turned over. I saw his body on the floor. He wasn't moving and I couldn't sense a heartbeat. A hologram appeared from the plate on the floor and played out what happened. I saw that Dark got out, violently.

He literally clawed his way out of Mark through his stomach. Demon didn't come after. Demon might not have been there. Hero, Light and Tim fought and lost. They returned to Mark and left Mark to fend for himself, which should have been successful. Dark sliced open Mark's neck; watched him fall on the floor then crouched to growl something in his face. Then he shoved in long claws into Mark's neck and dug something out. Light and Hero were dangling by their shirts and were helpless to stop him.

The hologram disappeared and I moved around the couch to see that Mark had bled to death on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart skipped a beat. My leaf tattoo enflamed with my element and covered my arm with green fire.

I knelt down to him, turned him over and healed his stomach and neck as quickly as I could. He'd lost a lot of blood in that event. I breathed calmly and realized that I could actually do something I haven't done outside of training.

_You've only done that once in your life."_ Inner Demon commented as he heard me think it through. _"But maybe it'll work."_

I'm off the record. I could actually do that. I can actually use this at full power instead of restraining myself because they were watching. They always watched my readings. Katey must still be distracted with the news. I also needed to remember back to my training a decade ago.

_Your unrestrained powers will fuel it! Do it now before you can't bring him back!_

I flipped the couch back over and put my hand on his chest. The green fire surrounded him completely and lifted him up. I put him on the couch and sat next to his head. I moved his face away from me, exposing his neck. When I opened my mouth I felt my fangs extend.

I know biting often leads to loss of self control. My trainer called it a vampirism. He warned me that I am more susceptible to losing myself because of my element and drive to save people. Over exposure can change the person I'm trying to save.

I felt the bloodlust grow but I knew I could control it, like I've controlled myself countless times before with everything else I can do. My element gathered in my bloodstream and that was a different feeling. I watched as the green fire covered his body in a second wave of green fire as I held my hand on his chest.

It was heartbreaking to not feel the heartbeat I felt last time. I just hope someone is delaying him from moving on, like last time. But, as I focused on his neck, I really felt like I was testing my training with this. My one lesson…

_Maybe this is why you aren't allowed to do this. I can tell that you are losing yourself._ _Let me do it_ he said as he took over without even letting me respond. I blinked and watched my vision darken. _Don't hate me, okay?_ He made me bite right into his neck. I breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. I felt the tips of my claws dig into his chest a little bit. My element flowed through me and into his system.

He put me back in control as I watched his skin start to glow underneath the green flames as it moved through him. _That should be good, Hawk. Let go._ I heard him. But I couldn't lead myself to let go. I moved my other hand to his face and had to force myself away.

I sat up and breathed until I calmed down. I held my fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse in the mean time. My element replaces the blood he lost and should bring him back. I don't know how long he's been dead so my normal tactic for this wouldn't have worked.

His neck glowed and bite mark healed. All I could do now is wait for him to wake up as I sat on the floor with my hand on his neck waiting for his pulse to come back. It was a quiet, tense long three minutes.

_He'll come back. He's strong. You said so yourself._

"This is different. It's more intense than before. Dark means to kill and keep him dead. And I'm not…" I mumbled into the empty and destroyed apartment.

_Yes you are, Hawk. You are who you were four days ago. We aren't going to talk about it now, but it affects you a lot more than you think. And I only know that because I'm getting stronger. _"I can tell," I laughed. "You haven't taken over like that before." He didn't respond and left me in the silence of the destroyed apartment. I looked around and saw red handprints on the wall that streaked across it. It had to be blood. The smell overwhelmed me again.

Blood was everywhere. The bloody indent in the wall makes me think that Mark may have been thrown into it and probably got dragged over here. Or thrown…

I felt a faint pulse and looked down at him. His breathing picked up and got stronger with each breath. His hand moved up to me and landed on my arm. He blinked and I saw the color return to his face. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey…" He winced as he moved and put his hand on his neck. "What happened?" He tried to sit up but I prevented him from doing so.

"I'm not sure. I just got here," I looked at the plate, "That showed me that Dark got out and killed you."

"I was dead?" His voice hit a higher pitch than normal. "How do you know?"

"When I got here, I couldn't sense your life force." I paused, "So I brought you back." He was unsure of how to respond and could only hold onto my arm. "Light had called for help and told me that the seal broke. But I got here after he left." He looked up at me and I looked back at him.

"Yeah it did." He replied and didn't look away from me, "It was only on there for three and a half days before I felt it burn like hell. I had lifted up my shirt to look at it and I saw it on my skin. His claws started breaking through my skin and I fell to the floor. I felt my powers come back but I couldn't do anything. It was too late. All I could do was lie here and let it happen."

He sounded depressed. I mean, I would be too, but still. "And now you're alive and recovering."

"What did you do?" He asked as he rubbed his neck. I guess he could feel it.

I looked to the side, "I injected you with my element. It'll replace your blood until your system recovers then it'll fade away." His powers came back quickly right as I said that. It returned in waves and then he sat up. That was a good sign of recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

He faced me, "It feels like something bit me…" He kept his hand on his neck. He just stared at me until I spoke again.

"You're alive aren't you?"

He smiled and relaxed, "I guess I just never thought of that as something you could do." He jumped and looked down at his side. He looked down at the scar from his surgery as it started fizzling out of existence. "That's cool," he commented and looked to his left, "Are those scars gone too?"

"Don't they only surface when you're drunk?"

"Yeah, but I can't get drunk anymore." He looked at me, "I mean the one beer I could normally handle didn't affect me at all. You locked away my powers but I can't get drunk anymore."

"You've tried?" I asked.

"After what happened? Uh yeah," he answered. "But when I couldn't, I gave up."

"How much did you drink?"

"Enough to kill me five times over," he said simply and pointed to the kitchen. "I pulled out what I had and drank a beer like it was water. Nothing happened, so I had another and the same thing happened so I got some heavy stuff and barely a buzz."

I laughed and moved to sit on the couch, "You're gonna have to get hammered off your ass to keep up with your metabolism. But it'll only last for maybe a few seconds."

"I can't get drunk?" he asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Nope. Not with this watered down earth stuff." I waved my hand to the kitchen and all the empty bottles floated up. "Wow you really tried…" I put them down and continued, "Ain't no party like an ISF party though." I started laughing, "Whatever you do, stay away from that Arkiddian stuff. Hybrids don't react well to that stuff…" I trailed off when I noticed he wasn't paying attention.

He hadn't been looking at me. He was looking around the room, at the aftermath. "That's my blood isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I answered and got up. "It's not going to be easy to clean up since there's so much of it."

"You can clean it up?"

"I can do anything I want," I answered and gestured to where my vest should have been.

"I have my powers." He took off his glasses and set them aside. "Guess I don't need these anymore."

"Since I'm here, yes you have your powers." I replied and saw a torn plushie on the floor, "Oh no…" I went to pick it up and turned to Mark.

"…Tim…" He whispered as I tossed it to him. He gently held Tim and looked at me. "What does this mean?"

I tried to sense for the others but couldn't feel anything, "They're gone." I stood where I was, "I can't find them. Dark actually took them." I turned to him and saw that he was lying down, curled around the remnants of his little biscuit. "Where ever they are, they'll feel that you are alive again. That'll alert Dark or Demon and then they'll come back."

I sat down next to his head on the couch. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to you."

He sniffled, "What do you mean?"

"Dark, Demon, Light, Hero and Tim are all a part of you. Without them here, pieces of you are missing."

"I could slip into insanity?"

"Something like that," I whispered, "Maybe another version of you will surface."

"What could be left?" He asked and shifted onto his back.

"They all represent something of you." I analyzed, trying to think of something.

"Yeah I get that," He tucked his arm under his head and let his leg hang over the side of the couch, the other rested on the arm rest and hung in the air. "So, like, my hopes and dreams are left?"

"Probably," I answered. "Your personality is you, so whoever's left couldn't be that."

He looked at me, "You fixed my space dream so it couldn't be that."

"I did, but that's not really what I'm talking about. Your dream of space is still there." I explained and rested my hand on his shoulder. My element was already dissipating. He moved to rest his head on my lap and curled up again. "We could find out though," I remarked. I subconsciously ran my fingers through his hair, making it fluffier.

"Or you could train me to fight Dark," He commented and smiled contently. "I still want to know what it's like to fly."

I laughed quietly, "You'll find out soon enough." I recalled my own training, "As long as I don't have to push you over a cliff, you should do fine."

"What's it like?" He looked up at his hand as he reached up for the ceiling. "To fly?"

I looked out the window, "It's the truest form of freedom a person can feel. Being in control of where you want to go, at what height and how far. That's great too, but free fall is the most exhilarating feeling I've ever had. Being subjected to gravity and understanding the physics behind 'pulling up' at the right time makes it so much scarier." I laughed as I remembered the thrill of my latest flight skill a few months ago on a planet with weaker gravity than Earth. "The last one I had to master was free fall to about a foot over the ground and soaring so close to the ground was like playing with death. My wingspan let me learn that in one try." My eyes darted around the window. "Floating at zero g's is also a great thing."

"What's that like?" Mark was trying to mimic the flying methods I was describing with his hand.

"Flying at zero g's is flying high up into the sky, closing your wings to your back, opening your arms and facing up into the sky then waiting for gravity to pull you down. It's that moment of no gravity that's like floating in space." I answered and tried to describe it the best I could. I reached for his hand and moved it almost as far as his arm could reach, turned over his hand, held it there for a moment then moved it down towards his leg since arms don't really bend backwards.

"That. I want to do that." He commented excitedly as he turned over and sat up and looked at me. "When do we start?"

I leaned away from the couch, put my right elbow on my knee, straightened up and looked at him, whipped my wings out, which scared him and made him jump back. I lowered my wings and semi tucked them away. "We could start now," I got up and stretched my wings. He stood next to me and turned around. "How long have your scars been exposed like this?"

"Since you were last here, I think. After you left I asked Wade to fly over and he did the next morning. While we were discussing everything, I felt them on my back." He answered and stood still as I tapped near his lower back. His wings came out easily and he opened them. "That feels better," he laughed and turned around.

I looked at him and smiled. _I wish he wasn't so perfect for this life._

"I'm really glad my vision is so much better when I'm like this," he remarked. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms under his and hugged him tightly. We were standing around the same height so it was a bit strange, but hugging in general was strange. He didn't want to let go when I tried to get away.

"Do you want to learn how to fly or what?" I mumbled when he pulled me closer. He started laughing and finally let me go. "Go put on pants."

His smile died and he whined, "But I hate pants."

"If your shorts fly off at 3000 feet into a freefall don't ask me for help." I warned as I walked away towards the balcony. He sighed and went to go change.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked out the windows on the doors to the balcony and estimated a few things before getting distracted and started smiling. I shook my head.

He's such a brat.

_Can you please control yourself up there? That'd be great._

"Yeah I can, why?"

_Everything that passes through your thoughts I hear and see. _

"I'll try, but no promises." I thought back to Inner Demon. I leaned on the doorframe and waited.

I heard Mark walk down the stairs soon after and looked over at him. He was wearing pants and a belt, no shirt. His wings hit everything as he walked, like last time.

"I'll take you to the rooftop because it'll be easiest to catch the wind from up there then the ground." I said as I opened the door, stepped out and looked up to the roof. It was about ten stories up. He stood beside me. I could hear his heart rate pick up. I jumped onto the railing and opened my wings. I waited for him to shut the door then I smiled, opened my arms and fell backwards. In the freefall I twisted so my wings could catch the updraft. I got back up to his balcony and held out my hand, "Do you trust me?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Yes, of course."

I pulled him onto the railing and watched my wings to make sure the wing tips didn't hit the wall as I angled myself towards him. It was close but they didn't hit. I tugged him into the air and he screamed as I pulled him up to the roof. His hand tightened around mine and he clung to me as much as he could.

I passed the edge and set him down on the side. I landed nearby, stood up straight, put my fists on my hips and closed my wings halfway, "Ready for your first flying lesson?" I asked with a smile. His face told me he was excited but his emotions told me that he was nervous and scared. I stood in front of him on the ledge and put my hand on his chest. "Flight is something you feel in here. When you feel overwhelmed with happiness and all you want to do is fly to infinity and beyond, you're doing it right." I stepped back, opened my wings all the way. I held out my arms and felt the wind pick up.

He stood with me and copied me. I put my arms down and put my hands on his stomach and pushed on his chest, making him stand like Hero. "That should help with the front wind. You should use your lower abs to keep the rest of you up so you're more streamlined but it's alright if you can't do it at first." _Don't even think about it._ I stepped back, "I'll be in the air with you the whole time." I jumped backwards and into the air and nearly hit him in the face with my wing tips as I moved backwards. I need to remember the seven foot gap needed between me and someone in front of me if I want to take off like that. I moved into the air and waited for him.

"Should I just jump off?" He asked as he tried to get his wings to flap.

"Try to get into the air from where you're at right now, if you can't then jump." I answered, standing straight up, ankles together, holding my hand out for him. "This is more instinctual than you think. Trust your body to know what to do."

He looked so unsure of himself but I waited for him. It's all I could do. I can't force someone to fly. _What about when you pushed Katey over the cliff when her fear of heights stopped her?_ I watched Mark move to the edge of the building then look up at me. He tried; he really tried to get off the ground. I'm sure his muscle density made it difficult. He's never flown before, so his back muscles, chest muscles, and wing muscles aren't strong enough.

I lowered myself to be in front of him but a few feet out from the ledge. My wings barely touched the ledge. I held out my arms and waited again, "Go ahead and jump." It's a seven foot jump at least but he could do it.

He looked at me then looked down.

"Don't look down!" I yelled and he looked at me. His fear reflected in his face as his muscles tensed up to jump. He focused on me. I focused on him and hovering in my place and the next moment when I would need to adjust for extra weight.

He breathed out and jumped. He reached for my arm and I held onto him as he grabbed me. I let my wings relax and let us fall.

"Open your wings!" I yelled as I watched them move out and catch the wind. I opened mine a few stories from the ground and guided him up into the air. His wings moved normally as he kept up with me. I flew around him and guided him up the side of the building.

I felt the adrenaline rush as we passed the ledge of the roof. I held my wings out and glided up. He soared passed me into the sky. I followed him higher into the sky. I looked down as all of LA came into view. I slowed to a hover and watched him explore his new skill.


	7. Chapter 7

He caught on quickly on how to maneuver through the sky. For someone with a terrible reaction time, he was pretty graceful up here. I guess this kind of flying doesn't need an immediate reaction to stay alive. But it wouldn't help him in battle.

I smiled as I watched him try a barrel roll. It worked until he needed to come back up and didn't open his wings in time and almost lost control. I circled my arm out and around me and directed an updraft under his wings.

I looked around and my eyes adjusted to the sunlight in the clear sky. It was much clearer above the smog of the city.

I readjusted my position as he circled around me. I held my arm out as he tried to get closer to me. The wind circled around me and I felt the Elemental come near. "Hey Sora," I said softly as clouds formed out of nowhere and circled my hand as Mark's held onto it.

"Whoa…" He said as the clouds circled our hands then formed a platform for him to stand on.

"This is Sora's work. He's the Element Sky and one of the Elementals that worked with my abilities up here." I explained and half expected him to understand.

"You learned from the best?" He asked after a while of trying to balance on the cloud. Not wearing shoes was a good idea, not a very smart one, but let him balance easier.

"Precisely," I smiled as more clouds surrounded me in a spiral of white puffiness. I glanced back as it circled around to my wings and surrounded them as I hovered. The front end jerked back as it got closer to the base of my wings. It seemed to have looked at me before fading into the rest of the sky.

Mark was watching it and looked at me after it faded away. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure," I replied and looked at him. "How do you like flying?"

"Learning to control my wings is difficult but other than that it's a lot of fun," he answered. I watched as he let go of my hand and stood on the cloud. "This isn't physics you know."

I laughed and watched him balance on his own. My laugh faded away as I saw the cloud fade. "Tuck in your wings!" I yelled right before he fell. He did so and dropped from the sky. I followed.

I wrapped my wings around me and was as streamline as possible. When I caught up to him I saw that he wasn't panicking at all. He was enjoying the free fall. I put my arm out and pressed my hand on his back and forced his wings to open. I opened mine and we caught the wind and soared through some skyscrapers. I turned over and flew under him to face him.

"Navigation is the next lesson!" I shouted before flying faster than him, turning back over and weaving in and out of the buildings. I passed each corner nearly sideways then straightened out again. I looked behind me and didn't expect to see him.

I watched as he put his arms in front of him and soared by me, smiling and waving as he did. The wind moved through his hair and made him look like Superman.

I smirked and flew faster. _Finally there's someone who can keep up with you._ I passed him as we came up to another skyscraper and I turned to glide up the side. I let my velocity carry me up to the top. I slowed to hold onto the tower on the top, it had the antenna with the light, so planes see it. I put one foot on the small platform, held onto the antenna and waited for him to make the climb. I tucked in my wings as I watched him.

He struggled to fly up to the top. I laughed as he kept backing away from the side of the building to see where he was. He finally managed to fly up and face me. He put his hand above mine and stood on the other side of the small platform. His wings opened out behind him and he looked down at me.

I looked into his honey brown eyes and stood there, waiting.

He smiled softly and put his hand on my face. The wind picked up again, brushing against his wings and making him stand taller.

_Don't even think about it._

I smiled back and put my hand on his. I gently pulled it off me and I jumped backwards into a free fall dive. He followed me, of course, but this time I really tried to stay ahead of him. I led him high up into the clouds and soared through them.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard his laugh as we spiraled through them. I missed the wind flowing through my hair while flying. It was stress free and care free. I angled myself to fly around Mark and he caught on to it and flew with me. It was like a choreographed dance through the puffs of water vapor. I let my hand run through the clouds below me and then I felt two hands around my waist. He turned me over and carried us both through the atmosphere. I kept my wings out but I wasn't in control of where we were going.

He straightened out his wings to line up with mine as he found a jet stream.

I knew it would take us out farther than he anticipated but I didn't say anything. Flying over the ocean on a nice day like this was always thrilling.

He looked below me and ducked out of the jet stream. He held onto my hand and let me go. I spiraled away from him and looked down at the beach I figured he was aiming for.

I pulled my hand from his, tucked my wings in and dove to the sand. I aimed myself to land feet first into an empty area of the beach. At impact I let my body move with it so I couldn't hurt myself. I stood back up and stepped out of the eight inch divot of sand I created. I looked at the ripples of sand I left then walked away from it.

I looked up for Mark knowing he might need help with his landing. He had watched me land and was hovering in the sky above me. "Just gently lower yourself close to the ground. Then you're going to want to tuck in your wings. You'll land hard but sand is harder to get out of feathers than you think." I called up to him.

A few people came over to me and look up too. One grabbed at my feathers and I looked down at the toddler holding my feathers in a small fist. I picked him up and rested him on my hip.

I looked up and watched Mark do as I said. He landed roughly on the beach and tried to get over to me. I smiled and shrugged as people gathered around him. They were looking at his wings and asked him several questions that he didn't know how to answer. Many took pictures with him, mostly his wings.

I stayed where I was and waited for this child's mother to come get him. I gently pried open his hand to let my wing go. A few seconds later a woman in her mid thirties came up to me and smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank you so much, Hawk!" she half shouted in happy tears. She took her child from me and looked at Mark. "Is he famous or something?"

"Something like that," I answered. "Some stuff happened and… yeah. Now he's with us."

"That's cool," She replied. "They must be fan girls."

I laughed, "Yes, they must be. I think he likes being the center of attention though," I paused, "He's always loved his fans."

"And you do too, don't you?" She asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not attached to this planet any more. I protect it from the outside and that doesn't let me visit too often." I replied. Many adults know of me, but not many remember what I do. She did, which was a relief. "I'm more of a super hero who saves lives by battling those outside forces. He's needed here to help those and support those who need it."

She was quiet for a while then stood close to me and lifted her phone. I looked into the camera, raised my wings and smiled. She took the picture and squealed. "Thank you! And thanks for not letting my son get trampled! He wandered off when I wasn't looking…"

She walked away and I waved at her son who smiled at me then nuzzled into his mother's shoulder.

I turned to Mark and watched him try to get out of the swamp of fan girls. What made them all go to the beach today of all days? "Alright, that should be good," I shouted as I walked over. I raised my wings up to the sky. "We are actually busy and I am in the middle of training him." They started to disband, a few lingered to hug him then left.

He looked at me with the most befuddled look on his face. "I've never been mobbed like that before."  
"Get used to it. It gets worse." I replied and lowered my wings to my sides. "Just wait for the paparazzi and news crews to stalk you." I looked across the expanse of ocean in front of me.

"I didn't want to fly over it right away." He commented as he fixed his hair and stood next to me.

_I know you saw it…_

I turned to him and moved him to face me. "You really need to pay attention…" I looked at him as I fixed his pants and belt. "And guard yourself."

His cheeks turned pink and looked away from me.

I looked back to the ocean, "Are you okay with flying over the ocean?"

"You mean besides my fear of possibly crashing into the ocean, not seeing the bottom and being eaten alive?" He turned to me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's a nice day today, the ocean should be calm." I tried to reassure him. "If I wasn't comfortable with flying over the ocean, I wouldn't take you with me." I knelt down to take off my combat boots and let my feet sink into the sand a bit. "This beach is nice though,"

"Yeah it is," he said softly and walked into the shallow ocean water.

"Don't get your wings wet," I said as I moved to put my hand on the base of his wings. "Just hold them up and don't go out too far and they should be fine."

He looked back at me and held them to his back. He wrapped his arm around me and looked out at the ocean. "Promise I'll be safe?"

I smiled and answered, "I promise to keep you safe as much as I can." I hooked my boots together and put them on my empty sword hilt on my hip. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put my other hand into a fist and slowly pushed it towards the ground then punched down really hard. We were shoved up into the air; I opened my wings and brought him up with me.


	9. Chapter 9

He opened his wings and flew close to me as we flew out across the sea. I picked up speed and nearly touched the surface of the water with my wing tips. I put my arms to my sides and felt myself pick up speed. I figured he'd fly above me and he'd be able to keep up with me.

_You are willing to protect him at all costs aren't you? _Yes I am. _He can't replace Clone. I hope you know that. And I know that's what you're subconsciously doing._ I know he'll never replace Clone. But Clone left me for something I did. For all I know, he's died from a genetic breakdown… _But he could also be alive. Don't you think you would know if he'd died? _ I don't know. The connection broke a long time ago. I stopped being able to read him long before he left. _But you didn't do anything to stop him._ I can't interfere with someone's free will. _I know damn well that you could have stopped him. Free will had nothing to do with it. You didn't stop him from leaving._ My attempts didn't work. _Anger wasn't going to stop him. Even I knew that._ I'm going to keep Mark safe, alright? _I know you got involved in this battle last time. But he needs to fight his own wars. It's internal anyway. _I'm going to get involved when he can't defend himself.

He didn't speak to me after that. Inner Demon doesn't like the situation I'm in but there's not much he can do about it.

I looked up and focused on an island. I aimed for it and landed on it when I got there. I looked into the sky for Mark. I held my arms out, palms up, and pulled up until the island grew out to support about a dozen people. I relaxed my arms and then waved over the ocean soaked sand.

Mark landed beside me and watched me grow an island. Just something stable with shade.

_The calm before the storm._

"That's an awesome ability." He told me as he walked over to the palm tree and leaned on it.

I punched the air in front of me with my palm diagonally towards him. A ring of sand rose up and created a bench that molded to him when he sat on it. I sat near him and listened to the ocean.

"This is really nice…" He trailed off and leaned on my arm. The sand readjusted as I shifted to hold him.

"Guess I should have mentioned the calorie intake needed for flight…" I whispered as he fell into a deep sleep. He relaxed into me. I put my hand on his shoulder and let him sleep.

His skin started glowing, but it wasn't me. An essence moved away from him. I was looking at yet another version of Mark. He started solidifying and looked at me. His hair looked like clouds, dark purple at the roots then lighter, turning into orange then yellow at the tips of his hair.

"My name is Atlas. I am the part of Mark that is his serenity, peace and pure happiness." I looked at Atlas as he spoke softly to me. Clouds gathered around him and he put his hands on them, sitting in them like a throne. "I didn't join Darkiplier because that's not who I am. I do know that the feeble attempt to lock him away had good intentions, but he needs to be defeated by Mark in order to actually stay put under that seal. I understand, Hawk, that you are powerful and I know you won't hold back this time, but it really needs to be Mark who fights his own battle."

I ran my fingers through Mark's hair and thought about it. _You know that makes sense._ I looked at Atlas. "I understand that, but would he survive?"

"If you weren't here, no, he would die." Atlas answered quietly. "And Darkiplier would make sure it was a very painful, fear filled death."

I sat quietly and breathed to calm myself. "Do you know where the others are?"

He looked at me with his sunset eyes. "He has them locked away. Probably nearby where ever he's at. But he's coming for Mark…" He trailed off as Mark's skin darkened. The black haze emanated from Mark then out to where Atlas was sitting. "Let's make this quick, Void."

"Agreed," said Void as the haze faded away. "I'm Void, I represent his dream of space, like you assumed, Hawk." Void's hair was pitch black with white specks in it, making it look like the night sky. His space cloud colored skin looked like it was actually moving.

"Void and I are the last two of Mark's personality before it's just him. We will try to help him fight if we need to. He can now use our powers thanks to you." Atlas started quickly as he stood up. "I don't know which powers he will actually be able to use."

"I can take off my mask," Void spoke and took of his mask, which resembled Mark's face, and revealed a void of space. He put the mask back. "And it is basically like a black hole."

"I can make one of those…" I said, remembering that hell hole of a training session.

"Dangerous isn't it?" Void asked.

"Very," I answered. "Got Earth's FBI or whoever they were all over my ass from the power surge." I laughed softly to myself. "The MIB got involved too."

"Anyway," Void started talking again. "We will help him survive, if he doesn't, none of us can."

"Something Darkiplier doesn't understand, I guess," Atlas said. "You should return. I'm glad you could surface for this long, Void." He nodded at the masked version of Mark as he faded away into a black haze and returned to Mark. "I need to return too, Darkiplier is on his way. I'm glad we are way out here where no one else can get hurt."

I nodded and smiled as Atlas said one last thing before fading away into a puffs of clouds, "Oh, and tell Sora I said hi."

I looked out into the ocean and saw the sky darken above us. I kissed Mark's forehead without looking away from the sky, transferred some power and hoped he would wake up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

He sat up a few moments later and his bright, happy face darkened with the sky as he looked at it. "It's happening now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mark. It is." I answered quietly. "I've given you some of my powers, along with some training and control so you don't kill yourself with an overload."

"What are you talking about?" He sat up and faced me. "You're going to be with me aren't you?"

I faced him. I saw the fear behind his eyes. "This is your internal battle. I know I've said I won't get involved before, but this time I'm serious. I'll keep to the same terms as last time, but I can't be there to fight your battles." I paused and put my hand on his face, "Internal battles are different. You'll be fighting yourself. Not an enemy." I took a breath before continuing. "I can kill someone like him in two strikes if I wanted to. But this isn't a killing battle, except that Dark means to kill you."

He backed away from me, "That makes me feel so much better, Hawk."

I lowered my hand, "He means to kill you and will stop at nothing to do so. Mark, you have the ability to defeat him. You're powers are unlocked and unrestrained." I held my arms up, opened a portal and a gun fell into my hands. I opened the control panel, activated it and handed it to Mark. "Dark has his staff, you have Hell Raiser. It's encoded to your genetics and all you have to do is think about any attack and it will happen… Like the Green Lantern and his ring. Your Intellect abilities will strengthen your bond with Hell Raiser," I watched him aim the gun out at the sea. "Stand up," I said and lead him across the small beach. "How did I show you to stand before you tried to fly?"

Mark stood up straight.

"Good," I moved his arm to point out. "You can use this with one hand or two. The more skilled you are with Hell Raiser, the more likely you can get another gun."

"What does Hell Raiser do?" He asked as he aimed it with two hands straight out into the ocean.

"You can find out now, you know." I commented as I took a few steps back. I smiled as he counted down and fired it. Hell Raiser, as one would assume, is a flame thrower based gun. It shoots out a very heated and concentrated beam of fire. Not to be confused with plasma. It's not a plasma gun.

The beam shot into the ocean and boiled the water. The water let off steam. He turned to me and pointed the gun up. "How am I not supposed to kill him with this?"

"It's for defense, against his staff." I laughed. "Good luck with that though. You're even more powerful now than before, partly because I transferred some of my abilities to you."

"You said something about overload."

"Yes, overload is something new recruits can accomplish and then die from. Power and control coincide with each other. If one is out of balance the other over-powers and the person most likely dies." I explained, walking over to him and holding his gun up. "Hell Raiser has a few gauges. Pay attention to the temperature gauge and you should be fine if it doesn't turn red."

"But it shoots fire," he was slightly confused.

"This gauge shows how hot the power core is." I explained, "If that over heats, it'll melt down quickly and you'll lose your arm or half of your body or your life."

"What powers did you give me?" He asked.

I was quiet for a moment then answered, "I gave you a slight power to manipulate the ocean water. It's not a strong power for me, it's not my element, but it'll keep you alive if you get thrown in."

"What can I actually do?"

"You can call for E'au, the water elemental. She will get you out of the water. If it turns out that you are able to control water, which will be difficult since techno paths work better with electricity, it'll help you out more than you think." I explained calmly as the sky darkened more.

"What… what else?" He stuttered and didn't look away from me.

I picked up his hand and turned it palm up. I put my palm on his and burned a seal into his hand. "This can help you rebound three hits from his staff. It kind of works a lot like Iron Man's repulsor." I let him look at the black star encircled tattoo on his hand. "When you want to reflect an attack, you have to take the hit with your hand then that'll work. It'll turn white after the second rebound strike." I moved his fingers so that he was pointing with his first two. "Do this with both hands and you'll be able to redirect it, like Zuko does with lightning in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm assuming you've seen that show."

He nodded, "But isn't that super dangerous? What about the ocean?"

"Don't touch it if you're dealing with electricity." I answered, "Basic physics." I felt dark energy approaching us. I handed him Hell Raiser and threw up my arm to create a barrier as a blue flash of electricity shot from the sky to us. The barrier dissipated the bolt and it burnt the sand around the barrier.

I forced the fur that spiked out of my skin on the back of my neck to relax. It always senses electricity in the air. I looked up at who shot it and saw Darkiplier lower from the dark clouds on a platform of dark energy and tendrils.

His eyes were darker than usual. His staff was aimed at us. He was still in his Loki looking outfit. Demon followed with Light and Hero in chains, forced to move with them.

Dark leveled out with the top of the ocean water and looked at Mark.

"At least you'll put up a good fight." He taunted with a laugh. He pointed his staff at Mark.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark didn't have anything to say. He raised his staff in both hands and slammed it down on his raised leg, breaking it in half. The orb part of the original staff lengthened to recreate what had been broken off. The bottom half lengthened as well but looked like it was just a staff.

"That can't be good," The Commander whispered beside me.

"No its not," I replied, slowly putting my hands on my swords. "He can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"No." I answered.

He didn't speak again, at least I don't think he did.

I watched Dark adjust to the new weapons and watched as he shrugged off his green cape. It floated down to the ocean and dissolved into foam. Dark revealed his white shirt and aimed his right hand in Mark's direction. The staff gathered dark energy at the end. Dark turned to the other one and faced it out, away from the battle. His cruel smile returned and his eyes turned black.

He breathed in and faced the sky. He let out a deep breath and looked at Mark, "This planet is saturated in hatred."

I was unsure of how I would personally retaliate from that but Mark spoke.

"I guess you can't feel the love!" He asked in a powerful voice that travelling across the ocean. He smiled similarly to Dark and I watched his eyes turn white.

"That's gotta be Wilford finally pulling through," I whispered.

I blinked and turned to the flash of light by Demon. I watched Light glow white. He looked at Hero, smiled then focused on Mark. Light closed his eyes as he turned into a ray of light that beamed over to Mark's chest.

Mark laughed happily and let his left arm glow white entwined with the electricity. His head fell back and he breathed in. As he breathed out, his black and red wings started turning white. It stopped half way across. It looked good though. The white covered the majority of the black and red then faded away. A white streak flashed in his black hair then faded as well.

"What the hell!?" Dark yelled in anger, still holding his arms up. He glared at Demon then turned back to Mark.

Mark slowly moved his arms through the air and stopped them in front of him. As he moved, massive sparks of static electricity shot out into the air. He shielded himself from the incoming attack.

This attack drew hatred from the air and filtered it through Dark to the orb. The orb could condense it then shoot it out at the target. Dark laughed as it hit Mark's shield. "That can't protect you!"

Mark threw his arms down, redirecting the shot to the ocean. "No! It can't! But it sure as hell can redirect it!" He shouted then angled his wings to push him up. He spun around and swung a kick, shooting arcs of electricity in Dark's direction.

Dark shielded himself and retaliated with multiple strikes. Mark kept up with them and moved around the sky, dodging certain attacks, shielding himself from others and punching large volts of electricity towards him. As he punched, Dark had to shield himself more than once and was always pushed back. Mark started punching in combos, adding double the damage to Dark's fading shield.

I watched Hero try to get up. Demon pushed him down but he got back up and glared at Demon. Hero easily snapped his arms free from the bindings. He gathered his strength and punched Demon in the face. "That's for my little Tim!" Hero shouted and flew off to join Mark.

Mark paused in his attacks long enough for Hero to rejoin him the same way Light had. Hero's M logo on his outfit showed up on Mark's bare chest then faded away.

Dark watched and couldn't figure out what to do, "Demon!" He shouted and his sidekick joined him on his dark cloud. "Your job was to make them watch Mark die!"

Demon stepped back.

Dark aimed his staffs at Demon, "Do you want to join them? Is that your plan?"

Demon didn't respond and stepped back again, to the edge of the darkness. Dark put the tips of both staffs on Demon's chest. Dark's face started to match the color of his eyes as Demon screamed in pain. He put his hands on the staffs but that only sped up the process.

I felt my own anger rise as I watched Dark destroy Demon. The effects showed on my arms and into my swords. The Commander looked at me and backed up, "I'll uh, see you back at HQ then?" he laughed in nervous fear and stepped backwards through a portal. When it closed I took down the barrier.

I stood on the sand, held my swords out and waited for Dark to notice a change in energy, if he was strong enough to notice that.

He looked in my direction right away as the barrier fell. He started laughing as Demon was absorbed into the staffs. A black beam of energy surrounded him and he raised his staffs to the sky.

I flew up to Mark and joined him in the emanating electricity stance. He glanced at me. I could see joy and happiness and thrill, all of which matched the emotions I was feeling from him.

Mark held up Hell Raiser in one hand then his claws surrounded electricity as it gathered in his hand. I held up my swords and felt them react to the dark energy in the air. They started absorbing that energy and rerouted it through the blades to make a powerful attack out of it.

I hovered in place, careful to not throw Mark off balance. He was too focused on the fight anyway. He moved away from me and kept his attention on Dark.

I watched as Mark moved to the side before Dark even aimed his strike. It was a swift strike. I watched Mark's ears twitch and he moved again, dodging another attack.

I looked to the side and saw Dark strike at me. I let it hit me and I flew backwards. I felt the effects of the attack but it healed immediately, which could be because his dark energy doesn't affect me. I curled up and let myself fall from the impact. I straightened out and put my swords away. I semi-guided myself towards the island and crashed to a halt in the sand. My wings splayed out around me. I lay still for a few moments.

"She's weak." He looked down at me. "I'll kill her first." He turned to Mark. "And make you watch." Dark started moving towards me, slowly moving his staff back and forth in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark didn't have anything to say. He raised his staff in both hands and slammed it down on his raised leg, breaking it in half. The orb part of the original staff lengthened to recreate what had been broken off. The bottom half lengthened as well but looked like it was just a staff.

"That can't be good," The Commander whispered beside me.

"No its not," I replied, slowly putting my hands on my swords. "He can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"No." I answered.

He didn't speak again, at least I don't think he did.

I watched Dark adjust to the new weapons and watched as he shrugged off his green cape. It floated down to the ocean and dissolved into foam. Dark revealed his white shirt and aimed his right hand in Mark's direction. The staff gathered dark energy at the end. Dark turned to the other one and faced it out, away from the battle. His cruel smile returned and his eyes turned black.

He breathed in and faced the sky. He let out a deep breath and looked at Mark, "This planet is saturated in hatred."

I was unsure of how I would personally retaliate from that but Mark spoke.

"I guess you can't feel the love!" He asked in a powerful voice that travelling across the ocean. He smiled similarly to Dark and I watched his eyes turn white.

"That's gotta be Wilford finally pulling through," I whispered.

I blinked and turned to the flash of light by Demon. I watched Light glow white. He looked at Hero, smiled then focused on Mark. Light closed his eyes as he turned into a ray of light that beamed over to Mark's chest.

Mark laughed happily and let his left arm glow white entwined with the electricity. His head fell back and he breathed in. As he breathed out, his black and red wings started turning white. It stopped half way across. It looked good though. The white covered the majority of the black and red then faded away. A white streak flashed in his black hair then faded as well.

"What the hell!?" Dark yelled in anger, still holding his arms up. He glared at Demon then turned back to Mark.

Mark slowly moved his arms through the air and stopped them in front of him. As he moved, massive sparks of static electricity shot out into the air. He shielded himself from the incoming attack.

This attack drew hatred from the air and filtered it through Dark to the orb. The orb could condense it then shoot it out at the target. Dark laughed as it hit Mark's shield. "That can't protect you!"

Mark threw his arms down, redirecting the shot to the ocean. "No! It can't! But it sure as hell can redirect it!" He shouted then angled his wings to push him up. He spun around and swung a kick, shooting arcs of electricity in Dark's direction.

Dark shielded himself and retaliated with multiple strikes. Mark kept up with them and moved around the sky, dodging certain attacks, shielding himself from others and punching large volts of electricity towards him. As he punched, Dark had to shield himself more than once and was always pushed back. Mark started punching in combos, adding double the damage to Dark's fading shield.

I watched Hero try to get up. Demon pushed him down but he got back up and glared at Demon. Hero easily snapped his arms free from the bindings. He gathered his strength and punched Demon in the face. "That's for my little Tim!" Hero shouted and flew off to join Mark.

Mark paused in his attacks long enough for Hero to rejoin him the same way Light had. Hero's M logo on his outfit showed up on Mark's bare chest then faded away.

Dark watched and couldn't figure out what to do, "Demon!" He shouted and his sidekick joined him on his dark cloud. "Your job was to make them watch Mark die!"

Demon stepped back.

Dark aimed his staffs at Demon, "Do you want to join them? Is that your plan?"

Demon didn't respond and stepped back again, to the edge of the darkness. Dark put the tips of both staffs on Demon's chest. Dark's face started to match the color of his eyes as Demon screamed in pain. He put his hands on the staffs but that only sped up the process.

I felt my own anger rise as I watched Dark destroy Demon. The effects showed on my arms and into my swords. The Commander looked at me and backed up, "I'll uh, see you back at HQ then?" he laughed in nervous fear and stepped backwards through a portal. When it closed I took down the barrier.

I stood on the sand, held my swords out and waited for Dark to notice a change in energy, if he was strong enough to notice that.

He looked in my direction right away as the barrier fell. He started laughing as Demon was absorbed into the staffs. A black beam of energy surrounded him and he raised his staffs to the sky.

I flew up to Mark and joined him in the emanating electricity stance. He glanced at me. I could see joy and happiness and thrill, all of which matched the emotions I was feeling from him.

Mark held up Hell Raiser in one hand then his claws surrounded electricity as it gathered in his hand. I held up my swords and felt them react to the dark energy in the air. They started absorbing that energy and rerouted it through the blades to make a powerful attack out of it.

I hovered in place, careful to not throw Mark off balance. He was too focused on the fight anyway. He moved away from me and kept his attention on Dark.

I watched as Mark moved to the side before Dark even aimed his strike. It was a swift strike. I watched Mark's ears twitch and he moved again, dodging another attack.

I looked to the side and saw Dark strike at me. I let it hit me and I flew backwards. I felt the effects of the attack but it healed immediately, which could be because his dark energy doesn't affect me. I curled up and let myself fall from the impact. I straightened out and put my swords away. I semi-guided myself towards the island and crashed to a halt in the sand. My wings splayed out around me. I lay still for a few moments.

"She's weak." He looked down at me. "I'll kill her first." He turned to Mark. "And make you watch." Dark started moving towards me, slowly moving his staff back and forth in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched Dark lower himself to me. He hadn't stopped laughing. I dug my claws into the sand. It took everything I had to not jump up, transform into my very angry wolf self and rip his head off. As he got closer I decided to do that anyway.

He stopped moving towards me when I let out a growl through my half transformed jaw. I rolled my shoulders and felt the rest of my skin turn to fur as my body shifted forms. I felt my anger start to flow through me when my ears picked up Dark's slight movements of fear. I slowly got to my paws and held my wings up. I was in my biggest form, four and a half feet tall at my shoulder, and I'm glad I was. Dark didn't come closer to me.

I tilted my head as he hesitantly raised his staff to me. I growled through my slightly parted jaw as my vision streamlined to focus on the end of the staff. I looked over at his face. The laughter disappeared as I crouched. My eyes darted to the staff that fired at me a moment later. I was able to dodge it, but not by much.

I landed on the air above the sand, small puffs of clouds formed under my paws. I flattened my wings to my sides and watched for his reaction.

I straightened up and growled again through parted fangs and I felt my heated breath leave my lungs. I let my anger take over. _If you lose control… _I took off, ignoring the voice and ran straight for him. I ran on the cloud puffs as they formed under my paws and disappeared when I left them behind. I felt my muscles ripple as my paws landed on the puffs and helped me dodge more attacks. They powered me into this attack. My growl turned into a snarl when my jaw parted more to help me breathe better. I heard my pulse in my ears as it all started to slow down.

My eyes focused on the face of pure terror as he tried to get his staff up in time.

Mark's newly developed talent of foresight probably helped him to not attack and defend me.

I fueled my steps with growing hatred and leaped into the air, kept my eyes on him and opened my jaw enough to clamp down on his shoulder as I met my target. I closed my sharp teeth on his shoulder as my momentum kept my body flying over him. I let go for a moment and landed on his back, pushed him down and put my paw under his shoulder blade. The other held me up on the cloud.

I paused to hear and ignore his screams of pain and pleading to let him go as I repositioned my fangs in his skin. My powerful jaw crunched down on his shoulder like it was nothing and I dug my teeth deep into the joint. His blood spurted across my face, spilled across my paws and down into the cloud of darkness. I growled and clamped one last time. His scream of pain echoed in my head as I mercilessly and easily ripped off his arm.

_Control it before it controls you._

I stood up on my hind legs from the extra effort I didn't need and landed next to him. I dropped his arm beside his head. I looked at him and he looked up into my very angry, dark eyes. I snarled at him and watched him jump. He couldn't move.

I looked up to see Mark standing with one foot on Dark's back. _Finally_. I stepped back and looked away from him. I slowly morphed back to my humanoid form and sat still where I was.

Transforming back was a lot more difficult than before, like it was fighting me. It took effort, a lot of effort. It's usually really easy.

But I sat in silence, back in my humanoid form, for a moment and the smells of the fight hit me. The strongest one was the blood and it flooded my senses. I felt it drying on my face, neck and chest as I moved my arms to fix my hair tie. Even my hands were covered in it.

I shifted to face Dark. He couldn't even see straight through all the pain and blood loss. I put my blood-soaked hand on his bleeding shoulder, pushed him to face me and said, "You're the weak one."

Mark moved closer, smiled and continued, "You'll never know love or friendship."

I fell silent as he quoted the exact same thing I told my dark side in my first fight with it. I sat back and let Mark deal with him.

Mark stepped onto the dark cloud allowing for Dark to sit up the best he could, "and I feel sorry for you."

I didn't speak as the flashbacks hit me and of all the scenes to flood back, the one of Clone helping me suppress the evil within me was the most vivid. This fight took place off record as well. It was a surprise attack while I was still in high school. It's like a panic attack but instead of fighting for air, you're fighting to remain in control of your body. I could have easily killed him. But he stayed with me through it all.

It was bad. That whole thing was bad…

_Hawk, look._ I blinked and looked up at Mark. His skin still pulsed with electricity.

He didn't look at me as he aimed Hell Raiser at Dark's head as it hung in defeat. He readied the power and let Dark close his eyes and brace for death.

I watched Mark show so much self-control in this moment and I wasn't sure what his final decision would be.

He pointed the gun passed Dark's cheek and fired it. Dark turned his head to the side and screamed. After a moment Mark spoke, "I should kill you," he lowered his gun. "But that wouldn't solve anything," he finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark looked up at Mark in fear. His face slowly turned back to insanity and he laughed. "She's always going to fight your wars for you isn't she?" He shook his shoulder, spraying blood everywhere.

He moved the end of the gun under Dark's chin. "I protected myself. I overcame my anger and that allowed Light to return, and then Hero. And instead of keeping Demon out here to help you battle us, you killed him. You defeated yourself before she even transformed."

Dark's smile turned into a grimace.

"I know how to defeat you and I am more powerful than you," Mark told Dark. "I will always be stronger than you."

Dark looked up at him, "I'll be back to finish you off, you…"

Mark tapped Hell Raiser on Dark's throat. He stopped midsentence and didn't speak again. "No you won't," He continued. "You can't kill me."

I smiled but Dark spoke before me. "Yes I can. I've done it twice already."

"And here I am. Standing here. Right in front of you." Mark's voice lowered. He sounded very serious. "At least I'm still debating whether I should or not." He put his gun under Dark's chin and pressed it into his throat.

I stood up calmly, slowly moved ocean water to clean the blood off me then crossed my arms under my chest. Mark looked at me.

"You said I have free will," He asked. I nodded and looked at him suspiciously. "If I want to kill him, you won't stop me?"

"If you go through with it, there's no telling what will happen to you." I answered and stepped towards him. "It'll throw you out of balance. That's why I didn't kill him when I had all those chances to actually do it." I slowly felt normal again, rattling off information like that.

Mark sighed and glared at Dark, "I finally have the power to kill you…" He sounded frustrated, "But I won't."

Dark smiled again, despite the gun pointed at his throat. "You're all weak! Every single one of you! At least I got one thing out of all this!" He started laughing like a psychopath again, "At least I killed that stupid little box you love so much!" He shouted at Mark through his laughter.

I stepped to the side as I picked up on waves of emotion from Mark as he tried not to react. I braced myself for the worst and stepped back onto my own cloud and moved away.

Mark dropped his gun onto the tendrils and grabbed Dark's shirt, picked him up and held him there. I watched the electricity flow from Mark to Dark. It didn't hurt him, but it might soon. I saw a smile grow on Mark's face right before he jumped off the tendril cloud and flew up into the air.

The sky was still dark, meaning rain clouds. Mark flew right up into the clouds.

"Sora!" I shouted as I pointed up at them. Puffs of clouds circled me and followed where I was pointing. They jetted up into the clouds and opened up the area around Mark and Dark. I held my hand out for Hell Raiser, opened my wings and followed them into the sky.

As I climbed up to them I saw Mark holding out Dark. Sora moved the clouds out further to keep them off me.

Basic physics. This is basic physics. I hovered in place and held my breath.

Mark glared at Dark's pleading face. He breathed deeply and let waves of supercharged static flow to Dark. Mark smiled and opened his hands slowly. Dark reached for him with his arm and failed. Mark let him fall.

Mark watched Dark fall. I focused in on Dark as the electricity in him surged out and connected with the rain clouds around him. The electricity charge lit up the clouds around us and surged back to Dark.

I covered my mouth with my hands and watched as Dark was repeatedly shocked with unnaturally supercharged lightning. I felt the static around me but my own ability and skill with it kept it away from me.

As he fell... His scream… I… I actually felt sorry for him. I didn't move to help, that would probably kill me. The lightning started to keep him in a certain spot below us and shot volts through him over and over again.

I looked up at Mark. He was moving his hands with the lightning. He was manipulating it to do that to Dark. When I looked down again I saw the lightning had tied up his arm and legs, exposing Dark's stomach mouth. I looked back at Mark and saw his head move slightly to the side as he lowered himself down. He wasn't hovering anymore. He was using electricity to keep him up. It moved around him and lightly touched his skin, acting like lightning would while being controlled. The lightning lowered him down to face Dark.

Dark glared over at Mark. He didn't speak. He didn't make any noise. Not that he could. Dark was lucky to even have motor control after all that.

I almost moved to follow him but Heptran arrived and stood next to me. The Lightning Elemental showed up to this battle. "Heptran…" I whispered. His lighting themed fur stood up in the static. He is the wolf Elemental of the element of Lightning. He is lightning and is just about as unpredictable.

{Extra Data Transmission} Elementals do not get involved in fights unless someone will die if they don't get involved. Each elemental respects this rule and each makes their own decision. The Elementals only involve themselves in wolf-hybrid issues. {End Transmission}

Heptran's gold eyes found Mark and he analyzed the situation then turned to me, "He's immensely powerful." He looked around at the clouds. "His raw energy sparked all this and he learned to use it so quickly…"

Heptran quieted down when we heard Mark start talking.

"You've been a pain in the ass ever since you woke up," He growled. I could feel his anger from all the way from over here.

_His wolf side. You never taught him how to control that. His hatred is borderline wolf and he needs to stop. Now. Hawk. He needs to stop now! _

Heptran nodded and ran down to Mark through all the lightning. He stood on the other side of Dark, facing Mark, and looked at him intensely with his golden eyes. He stood proudly as all wolves do.

Mark looked up at Heptran, looked at him for a moment then looked back down at Dark. "I could do it you know," he held up his white arm and gathered a super charge in his hand. "It'd be easy."

Dark laughed again, "If you say 'like breaking a toothpick', I'll bite your arm off." He moved to make a better angle at him, but the lighting pulled him back into place.

Mark smiled, "No I wasn't going to say that." He put his hand closer to Dark's stomach mouth. Stomach-mouth opened a bit and then closed tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Heptran lowered his head, crouched and was ready to pounce if he had to, and started growling at Mark. His ears pointed towards Mark and he barred his teeth. "Apprentice or not, I cannot allow you to kill him!" Heptran's normally deep soothing voice was tainted with anger and I heard its potency from where I hovered. Mark looked up at Heptran and lowered his arm. "You are becoming like him. Have you not been able to tell, young Mark?" Heptran spoke again, into Mark's head. I could hear that as well.

Mark took a few steps back and let Dark go.

Heptran let him fall onto a cushion of his own lightning. It didn't kill Dark when he was on it. Heptran looked at Mark and they exchanged a long silence.

"So… how do I turn off the lightning?" Mark asked after a long time. They must've shut me out. I have no idea what Heptran told Mark.

"Lightning is difficult to control. But what you can do, since you're so powerful, is disburse it into the air." Heptran answered and looked at me. He beckoned for me to come over and I gestured to the lightning surrounding me. "Since this is your lightning, she can't do anything outside of the bubble Sora has her in."

"How do I do that though?" he asked. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

Heptran smiled a bit and started glowing. I smiled too. I haven't seen his humanoid form in years. _It's probably changed since then._

The glow died down to reveal a tall, tan and muscular man with gold eyes and short golden hair that was long enough to barely touch his shoulders. Pale yellow lightning tattoos traced from the edges of his eyes down his high cheek bones and onto his neck. His robe was still tied at his waist and the top part hung from his waist. The lightning bolt tattoo on his shoulder was the same. He raised his hand. "You could also do this," Some of Mark's lighting circled Heptran's hand and was absorbed into his body. "It's easier for me to do that. My original solution should work better for you."

"Okay…" He said and hesitantly raised his arms into the sky. The lightning circled around him then moved up into a typhoon.

I felt a hand on mine and I looked at who it was and smiled, "Hey Sora." He still couldn't tie his robe. But he was actually wearing pants this time. The white robe flowed around him and stood out against the gray clouds. His white hair had streaks of light blue in it which matched his blue eyes. He didn't have any additional skin coloring besides the cloud tattoo on his shoulder.

Sora pulled his hand away from mine and waved his arms at the clouds. They slowly returned to the white color they were before. "Now that there's no hatred in the air, my clouds can clear up." he smiled as the clouds faded, revealing the sunlight.

"Great! That's fantastic! What do I do now?" Mark yelled and was looking up at his lightning typhoon.

"Do you feel it power you?" Heptran spoke in a firm tone and he moved to be right in front of Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Can you let it go?" Heptran asked as he raised his arms and put his hands on Mark's.

"I think so…" Mark answered. He didn't take his eyes off the typhoon.

"Then do it," Heptran said calmly.

Mark concentrated until it happened. The typhoon rose up in the sky and then flattened out, dissipating into the air. He lowered his arms and looked at them. The white one had returned to its normal skin tone. "That wasn't so bad." He looked at Heptran as he stepped back.

"It was only difficult when you couldn't let it go." He replied and looked at Sora and I. "Come on over!"

Sora leaped from cloud to cloud as he made them until he was standing next to Heptran. I followed and made a cloud of my own to sit on. I kept quiet as the two Elementals talked. They looked really tall near Mark. I believe they're around six and a half feet tall, maybe.

"How long has it been since you had to personally train an Apprentice?" Sora asked Heptran.

Heptran smiled looked around, "A long time, my friend. A long time." His eyes landed on me. "Usually their Trainer can handle it."

"Well, considering she was originally Ceteareth's Apprentice and could control only Life until a few years ago," Sora spoke for me. "I think she handled that quite well."

"That's acceptable," He turned to Sora. "It's my fault for not trying to advance her skills in my element." He put his foot on the edge of my cloud. "But you did your job, I see."

"Yes I did, as did Zolidyn, Eau and Salicylate. It is important that she can control what little power over the Elements that she has." Sora smiled, "You are a bit behind, my friend."

Heptran crossed his arms, "So it seems. But now I have my own Apprentice to train."

"Sort of…" I chimed in. The Elementals looked at me. "He's a Dormant Agent and shouldn't actually be training in anything."

"Then why is he Activated?" Heptran asked, looking at Mark then back at me.

"Because of all this that just ended," I held my arms up then pointed at Dark. "Sora saw the battle. He's only Active when I'm around."

"At least you put a control on it," Heptran stated. "But that doesn't explain why he's got my powers."

"Every Apprentice I make retains some of my power. The options are extremely vast and it all depends on their genetic code and personality as to what they are able to develop as a skill. Most don't get elements." I explained, "I didn't think he would since he's a techno path."

Heptran glanced at Mark, "One hell of a combination of powers."

"And one he can't have access to without me there." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I work with computers and I tend to get upset and frustrated at games easily…" Mark answered.

"He could fry his computer with a glance if he gets upset enough. Which could happen in a matter of seconds." I continued. "All it would take is one bad set of controls and it's all over."

Heptran laughed, "And that would result in rolling blackouts for hundreds of miles."

"That too…" I raised my arms. "I can see it now in the news 'rolling black outs projected to last longer than expected'."

"'Blackouts originating from LA. Investigations soon to follow,'" Sora added in, copying me in my gestures.

I laughed and looked at Mark. He looked away, "What? It's what happens to all of us at some point. Our powers get out of control and boom. Catastrophe."

Heptran looked at Sora, "Remember on our last self-inflicted mission here and E'au sneezed a bit too hard and couldn't stop it in time?"

Sora laughed with Heptran and managed to say, "What did the humans name that hurricane? Katrina or something? I don't know. "

Heptran shrugged, "I don't keep track of human stuff." He looked out into the ocean and then smiled, "How about back when Zolidyn and Alliyah tried to get together?"

{Extra Data Transmission} Zolidyn and Alliyah are the Sun and Moon elementals. They are talking about the first eclipse civilization ever saw. It's a natural occurrence now and the two have just let physics and gravity take over the sun and moon. Zolidyn and Alliyah are together, I believe, but it's not confirmed. {End Transmission}

Sora crumpled over laughing, "Civilization was so primitive back then and… and they panicked so much when the moon covered the sun."

"Then the humans started sacrificing their own kind." Heptran wiped tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, "That was kind of sad though."

Their laughter trailed off and I looked at Heptran, "What kind of catastrophe could Ceteareth create?"

The two elementals looked at each other and Sora spoke, "Ceteareth is upset with humans. They keep destroying her work so she stopped trying to fix it. She plans to make some… permanent changes… to Earth at some point in the future though…"

"So they stop…" Heptran finished.

_And they are definitely not talking about a natural disaster, Hawk._ I know. _It's how they all die though._

I looked down at the ocean. I was overcome with sadness and felt my cloud lower me down to the island. It faded away and dropped me onto the sand. I took my boots off my belt and set them aside. I put Hell Raiser down next to them. The ocean gently washed over my feet.

Black eyes with white pupils and a huge white smile flashed through my memories.

Mark sat beside me and put his arm around me. "It'll be alright Hawk."

I cupped my hands together and formed a small plant with my powers. "I was trained to bring Life to this world. Not take it away…" The wind blew my hair around me and I looked up to see Sora sitting on a cloud.

"We won't let it destroy you, Hawk."

Heptran stood above the ocean next to Sora and was quiet.

"We should go," Sora turned to Heptran who nodded. "Good bye Hawk," He whispered as he turned into clouds again. They moved with the wind around me then faded away.

Heptran looked at Mark, "I will train you at some point, when she lets me." He said and then disappeared with a flash of light.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark didn't say anything to me. Instead he watched me grow the plant in my hands. He moved when he saw the faint cloud of lightning move towards us.

"What are you going to do now, huh? Kill me? No one's stopping you now!" Dark yelled from his restrained position on the lightning. It dropped him on the sand and disappeared. He sat on his knees and couldn't move his hand. It was tied behind his back in a ring of lightning.

I looked at my small plant and dissipated it into energy and reabsorbed it. I turned to see what Mark would do.

He walked over to Dark and waved his hand at him then moved it down. Dark moved down forcibly with it. I watched Mark face the one that brought hell into his life. He didn't activate his electricity this time. He just clapped his hands together softly to see something, rather hear for something.

I covered my ears when he opened his arms wide and clapped them together. That thunder hit Dark and the sound waves pushed him backwards in the sand. When Mark pulled his arms apart, a rod of lightning formed and he grabbed it with one hand.

He walked over to Dark and shoved it through the electricity holding Dark's hand then into the sand. Dark sat on the sand and looked up at Mark with a somewhat blank expression. I watched Mark cover his heel and knee with a layer of bone. Dark started to speak but Mark swung his leg around and kicked him in the face. His heel landed on Dark's cheek and the impact pushed him into the rod of lightning. Blood dripped from Dark's mouth when he looked up at Mark in time to see his leg swinging again. He kicked Dark in the stomach with his knee then stood in front of him.

"Thumb and first two fingers, Mark," I told him.

He looked at me and was completely confused. "What?"

"Right thumb on his forehead, left first two fingers on his chest. Just do it." I continued.

"Uh, okay…?" Mark turned back to Dark and did so.

I got up and Mark waited for me. I took off one of my gloves and formed a seal on the palm of my hand. A stronger one than before. Mark moved to the side and I stood in front of Dark.

"Like that's going to work again." Dark laughed.

"Yeah, it will." I commented, "I'll make sure of it." I looked at the seal on my right hand and traced it with my claw on my left hand. The outside ring started glowing a fiery orange. Small black squiggly lines shot out across my palm. I put my left hand on his shoulder, "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I said as I raised my right arm.

He looked at it and saw the flames on the outside of the circle, I know he did. He looked scared. "And you should be scared," I said in a low tone before I pressed my palm into his forehead.

Dark screamed as the seal transferred to his skin. I backed up when it was done and let Mark take over again. He put his hands back to where they were before. The seal lit up, burning itself into Dark's skin further and Dark started glowing.

Dark growled at us one last time before fading away.

I held my arm up and turned to Mark, "Let's see that first seal again."

Mark's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink than usual and hesitantly unbuckled his belt. He pulled the right side of his pants down to reveal the cracked and faded seal on his hip.

I moved his hand out of the way and held his pants down and out of the way of the seal. "This should work better than the first one." I said as I pressed my palm on top of the old seal. It quickly transferred and burned into his skin. He winced in pain but recovered quickly. "So… That's going to hurt for a while and you should be careful of how tight your belt is."

"Like a tattoo?" He asked, gently letting his pants go back to normal. "Ow…" He tightened his belt one size too big but enough to keep his pants on. He straightened up slowly, "Remind me to never get tattoos."

"No Earth tattoos. You'll end up with a lightning tattoo on your shoulder when you complete your training, though." I smiled before leaning over to pick up my shoes and Hell Raiser. I let Hell Raiser rise up into the sky and through a portal, back to where it was before.

He looked at me sarcastically, "You know what I mean." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around at the island. "So now what?"

"We should get back to your apartment and fix it up." I suggested, he nodded.

"I should get out of these soon," He said as he opened his wings.

"We could just portal back," I said as I opened a portal nearby. "It's a lot faster."

He folded his wings to his back. "True." He said and stepped forward. "Even walking is painful…"

I smiled, "Yeah, but it'll heal." I grabbed his hand and walked through the portal. I turned around and steadied him as he stepped through. I watched the island return to what it was before and shut the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

I held my breath as I turned around. I moved my arms slowly in a big circled until the blood removed itself from everything it was on and formed a typhoon. I clenched my hand in a half fist and watched it condense into one small form. I opened my hand and saw a long, sharp gem shard looking solid mass of blood.

"What will you do with that?" He asked as he started to go up to his room.

"Probably take it to the lab," I answered as he slowly went up the stairs. I put it in the storage compartment in my not so human arm. He didn't respond so I fixed up the rest of the apartment. The counter had been crunched in the middle and was shattered. I grabbed the edges of the marble and picked it up, put it back down and picked it up again. As I shook it out, it fixed itself.

I turned around and leaned on the counter. I waved both arms across the room and everything put itself back into place like nothing had happened. That's when the torn box plushie floated over to me. I held out my hands and caught it.

I barely felt it, but it was there. His spark of life. As I held it, I flooded it with my powers and the glow it gave off flooded the room. I watched the torn box mend and felt a stronger life force within it. In the blinding brightness I looked down at two bright blue eyes and the smile as they formed once again. The eyes closed and I let it go. I felt arms wrap around me in this bright light and Tim was crying. I put my hands on his shoulders and held him out from me.

His happy face looked at me and I wiped away the happy tears. I smiled back and hugged him. "Nothing will ever harm you again…" I whispered. "…I promise."

"…Thank you…" His voice echoed around me as he transformed back into the plushie box. The light died down right as Mark started walking back down the stairs. He stopped halfway down and looked around. He was wearing basketball shorts. Probably the best for his hip anyway.

"Wow…" He commented, "It's so clean…"

I walked over to him and tossed him the plushie.

"Tim!" He said happily and caught it. "You fixed Tim!" He cuddled it to his chest and walked down to me. "Thank you…" He whispered and kept a tight grip on him.

"Now that that's over…" I started, "I guess it's time to say goodbye…" I immediately felt sadness wash over him as he leaned on the staircase railing. I moved in front of him, "It won't be forever you know."

"I know…" He replied quietly. The sadness reflected in his voice. He dropped the plushie and wrapped his arms around my waist. This hug was tight and I didn't really want to move. Not that I had to, but I needed to return… soon…

He put his forehead on mine and I did my best to not allow telepathic images transfer, since that's how it's done and he's not aware of it.

_What happened to self-control?_

He pulled away a bit. I smiled slightly when he put his hand on my face and moved me to face him. I put my hand on his as it rested on my face and closed my eyes. "Don't you dare tell me that you can't..." He said in a low, rumbling voice that made me smile more.

_I'm still here._ I can hear you. Stop shouting.

Oddly enough, I trusted Mark. I kept my eyes closed and felt his calm breath on my face. In that moment I felt torn between keeping control and letting it all go.

_I fucking hate mating season. _

Mark lightly put his soft lips on mine and I gently kissed him back. He kissed me again and I was jolted with electricity. I was pulled into him and he deepened the kiss. He slid one of his hands on my back between my wing bases and the other stopped on the curve in my lower back and pulled me close to him.

His electricity flowed around us, encircling us in waves that intensified with our kissing. It was intense, something I haven't felt in years and something I just wanted more of. I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't let him go.

My own powers flowed from me and intertwined with his. I felt my arm heat up, my tattoo… I opened one of my eyes just enough to see that it was glowing. I closed my eye and let whatever was going to happen, happen.

He paused and smiled. I smiled softly then looked around at the entwined spirals of yellow and green. Hints of other colors were swirling around as well. "Wow," He whispered as he looked around.

I looked around and moved my hands to his chest and looked around at this impossible power of… I really don't want to call it love but maybe that's what it is…

_It's called mating season and all you want to do is mate until you reproduce. If I remember right…_ Didn't I tell you to be quiet? _Whatever. _

My electricity powers were infused with the tint of Life and as it swirled around, the spirals got tighter around each other. I made sure Mark was in contact with the metal staircase and watched the electricity totally infuse into massive strikes of energy, landing on different metal objects. It hit at such a high frequency, that sound reverberated off the object through the volts again.

When it slammed into the lights on the ceiling, not only did the light bulbs explode, I could feel it suck power from the building. That type of electricity reflected a bright yellow and blended quite well with ours.

"What if this blows the power grid?" Mark spoke softly into my ear.

"It won't." I answered as it struck the staircase. Mark tightened his grip around me and I watched him close his eyes. He breathed in and straightened up. I watched the infused, super charged electricity flow through him. He breathed out slowly and watched the volts pass over his face and down his neck like before. But this time as it passed over his skin it left light blue tints that faded just as fast as they appeared. It quickly flowed through his hair, turning it white. He opened his eyes and they matched the blue electricity passing over his skin.

He blinked a few times as it coursed through us and his eyes turned back to their natural honey brown color. His hair darkened back to normal and he held up his arm, pointing his fingers to the ceiling. I felt it flow up to his hand and into the air. He looked down at me, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course," I answered. He tightened his arm around me and gently pushed me away from the staircase towards the middle of the room. As we stood in the middle of the room he lowered his arm and manipulated the lightning around us. It spiraled around us and sparked into our hair, lifting it up. It sparked something I've ignored for a long time. _There's good reason for that_. I smiled as I watched him show off his powers. Sparks flew all around like small comets flying through the spiraling mix of infused electricity.


	18. Chapter 18

He kissed my forehead and hugged me as the spiral kept flowing. I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck. He moved one of my hands into his and held it away from us a bit, kept the other on my waist and led me in a slow dance. The electricity pulsed and made a symphony of sounds that went with our movements around the room. Our eyes locked and neither of us wanted to look away.

He smiled, put his hands on my waist and picked me up off my feet and spun me around. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked down at him. He looked so purely happy. He put me down and held one hand behind me, tipped me back and when I came back up he spun me out and pulled me back in. I stopped gracefully as he crossed his arms around me. I turned around in his arms and our eyes locked again. Everything faded away around us again. We slowly danced in a small circle.

For once it didn't hurt to feel this way about someone else.

For once in my life I actually felt complete and I didn't feel like I had to force it to happen.

For the only time in my life I wanted to stay in one spot and never want to leave to do something else.

This could be my only chance to do this. I knew that all too well.

I didn't let anything interrupt us as our lips met once more. My thoughts faded away completely as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he could, making the kiss more passionate and intimate than ever before. It only added to the intensity of the electricity flowing around us.

He pulled away as gently as he could and put his forehead on mine again, "Thank you for everything, Hawk." He looked into my eyes.

My eyes locked with his as I smiled, "You're welcome, Mark." I think he heard a slight sadness in my words when he put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a sad but serious look. "What?"

"You have to go soon don't you?" He asked, "And you'll lock away my powers and memories and everything again wont you?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to.

"At least this time maybe you'll give me more of a warning before you do…" He commented softly. The spiral froze in place and dripped to the ground like raindrops. The frenzy ended too quickly. I stood in my place as he pulled away.

The pain soon returned to my chest and back.

Everything I felt faded too quickly.

I reached out and pulled him back towards me. I planted my lips on his and everything glowed, emanating out to the room. I felt his hands on my hips but I also felt lighter, like a piece of me was missing.

The light died down and a laugh interrupted us. I turned and looked into those all too familiar red eyes. I turned to him and kind of protected Mark.

He laughed again, put his hand on his hip and the other towards me, "I'm not gonna hurt him." he shook his head, "God Hawk," he laughed some more. "First you let your self control go out the window then just..." he stopped laughing, "Nearly start the process to imprint on your new Apprentice. Really? That's how you want to deal with this whole situation?" His voice escalated and he waved his arm at us. "But hell. I'm just your Inner Demon. Who am I to say what you can and cannot do?" He put his hand on his forehead, pushed his hair back and sighed.

"You're off the record anyway so you might as well… But you know damn well what it's going to do to him when you lock away his powers. And I'll have to deal with the detrimental emotional torment you'll put yourself through when you can't be around him until they need him Activated." He pointed up to space. "Separated imprints do not last long and you know it, Hawk, you read that in training, remember? Remember that?"

I stepped towards the well built, tanned person. His red eyes pierced into mine and his dark brown hair stayed where he put it. "Yes, I remember." I nearly yelled at him. "I also remember a very dedicated agent leave me with no real explanation as to why he felt it was necessary to leave me, the agency, the whole organization, everything." I felt tears form in my eyes as I struggled to take off my top. "You see this!?" I threw my shirt to the side and pointed at the thick black tendrils forming a mass on my chest above my heart. I felt anger stir up inside me almost immediately. "This is what a torn imprint does to one of us!" My anger and frustration soon turned deadly when I felt my eyes turn black. "Especially one that's already dealt with the demons of Hell, fought Death and has personally succumbed to the power of the evil that grows inside!" I held onto my chest as the pain became unbearable. "All this power that I have doesn't mean shit if all my training goes to waste in a single act of hatred and sadness and pain!" My fangs grew, making it harder to form words clearly. My voice deepened with anger and pain and dark power. It started swirling around me as it flowed from my chest and across my skin. I pointed to Inner Demon with my claws, "You've never been in love. You've never been imprinted. You've never been attached to someone so much that being apart was worse than fighting a hopeless war." The darkness covered my torso.

I felt my old demonic seal burn through the darkening skin. The U surrounded my bellybutton; the swirl wrapped around a circle inside the U and branched out and above it. The five pronged seal surfaced around it, each mark was broken, the results from a long ago demonic release. I let it surface and stepped forward to Inner Demon, who had stepped back. I could feel the heat under my foot as it pressed further into the air just above the floor. I glared at him. "I know you are my personal inner demons in a form that I can communicate with. I know you are powerful enough to stop me!" I felt the darkness burn away at everything. I had to hold onto my one ray of light. I opened my wings. They burned as I moved them out of my skin and held them up. I glanced back and saw the blackness engulf my tan wings. I straightened up and held my wings out. "This is my personal hell that I live in every day! It only gets worse as the days go by! I hide this from the ISF because I'm the only one who would try to help someone like this. All they would do is put me on lockdown and you know damn well a few of them already suspect something!" A ring of fire formed around my feet and raged in a circle, threatening to break formation and go towards him.

Inner Demon stepped towards me, "Katey's intelligence almost levels off with how sharp she is. She's noticed a change in your personality. She can't figure it out but they all know something is wrong. Katey's the closest to figuring it out!" He stood defensively and continued, "Do you know what I do while you sleep?... When you sleep… If you sleep… I go around and make sure no one knows about this!" he gestured to what I was doing. "Katey is the persistent one who records her data and remembers things after I block them. It really doesn't help that she works in the medical lab with all your records of everything that you've gone through! She also has current monitoring on your systems! All of them!"

"Except when I'm off record!" I shouted over him, "I built that whole damn medical system and made sure that was a feature!"

"You only modified it!" He shouted back. "Fucking hell, Hawk! Fucking Alaytra got through your system! Alaytra! Remember her! That traitorous bitch broke your code and left an Archives wide message about who she now works for!"

I moved my feet and felt the fires below them as I walked up to him and got in his face. It all surrounded me, the darkness surrounded me, "I know what she did! I know who she is! She betrayed the entire ISF and left an open end in the security field that no one figured out about until my first time there and saw it!" I backed off a little bit. "That's when Kiba told me I was a techno path along with everything else I could do. He was incredibly proud of me as he watched me fix it through the window!"

He didn't retaliate right away. I couldn't even tell if Mark was still in the room. Everything was drowned out by the powers I controlled. I only focused on Inner Demon.


	19. Chapter 19

He took a breath, "How about now!" He shouted in my face. "Is Kiba proud of you now?! What do you think he thinks about his Apprentice-turned-Chief success story?! He was so proud of how you let that demon go! He was so proud of how you handled every war you stood in the front lines for! He was so damn proud of you!" He took a breath. "But now look at you! Letting a meager broken heart ruin your life! You are letting it destroy you from the inside out!" He used his own hell-fire to combat mine. He copied my stance. "How do you think Kiba would feel if he knew that you became some sort of demonic monster because Clone left you?" He glanced behind me. "And how do you think this looks to your new Apprentice? Attraction aside, you would never let your Apprentice know what they're truly giving their lives for until they completed their training and were Inducted into the ISF." His voice slowly calmed down and he lowered himself to the ground. "What do you think it's like for me to watch you destroy yourself internally? Do you... do you think I'll sit idly by and just wait for the worst to happen? You are all I know, Hawk. Yes, I am your dark side but you need to understand that I'm here to help you." He put his hand on my face and nothing happened.

He was expecting something; I just know it, because his mouth twitched with anger when nothing happened.

I lowered myself to the ground, "Why do you think I pushed everything onto Mark so quickly?" I folded my black wings to my back.

Dark powers are difficult to turn off once they're on. That's why villains stay on the dark side. I can turn off the fire effects, but that's about it.

He stepped back, processing my question, and breathed in sharply. His eyes widened.

"Remember what I felt when I first looked into his eyes? Back when he was still human? When we were talking in here?" I spoke calmly. "Remember what I saw when my eyes glowed white? I can only see glimpses of the future, but he was there as a hybrid. And so was I. We were training in full combat gear. We were on the Erazai training grounds in Sector 7…"

"The Final Test…" He finished for me. "That must mean that the news of the war must have picked up."

"We have maybe seven years, possibly eight. But yes. That's what I saw." I finished, breathing hard.

He looked down at the ground then back at me, "And you were different," his eyes darted around, memories playing through the mind. "You both were. You battled like you were in tune with each other…"

"The imprint." I stated as my breathing returned to normal. "It was there. I saw it. And I knew he had to be one of us. I had thought about putting it off for a few years, but with that attack from… Morgann's assailant… I couldn't just leave him unprotected."

"Wait, what did it look like?" he asked. He looked puzzled, like he was trying to remember it.

"Remember what an imprint is? It's a brain wavelength, usually associated with telepathy and physically responding to the other without hesitation or doubt." I answered.

He looked behind me again and gestured for Mark to come forward. I actually could sense him now. I kept my eyes on Inner Demon as he walked up. "Don't be afraid, Mark, she won't bite." Inner Demon came to a conclusion that I had come to as well. I didn't move when Mark moved closer, "Okay, this should work…" He said as he grabbed Mark's hand and put it on my shoulder.

On contact, my skin turned back to its normal color. Inner Demon smiled and backed away, making room for Mark to face me.

"Remind me to never argue with you…" He said quietly. He ran his fingertips from my shoulder, across my skin to my neck and held my face in his hand. His touch made it fade away. He kissed me and I felt it all melt away in a massive wave of energy. Rings of white light encircled us a few moments after all the darkness had faded away.

"So… um… if you two are just gonna imprint right there… I'll go over here." Inner Demon commented before leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

I smiled as Mark kissed me like he had before. His hands cupped my face and held me there. I put my hands on his wrists and kissed him back with just as much passion as I had before.

He pulled away, "Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

I sniffled. I didn't even realize I was crying, "I don't know." I smiled, "but they're happy tears." I felt my wings move behind me and put them away.

He smiled and laughed softly, "I'm glad." He kissed me again. "How does the imprinting work?"

I looked at him and whispered, "You would stay with me? Forever?"

"Yes." He kissed my cheek. "I will, Hawk," his tone shifted to super happy, "I can't turn down space, you know."

I leaned back and looked at him, "Well, it's a packaged deal."

"I know." He moved his arm up my back, making me move back towards him. He kissed me again, "So what exactly is an imprint?"

I smiled back, "It's something that solidifies the bond, tsahaylu, between two hybrids. It links back to the wolf genetics. Wolves mate for life, you know." I moved to kiss his nose.

"I thought it was only the alpha pair that did that." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Among everything else that I am, being the Alpha of my pack is one of my titles," I whispered back, brushing my lips on his as I spoke. I opened my wings again and felt the white light surround them as well. He opened his wings and held them up, letting the white light do the same.

This white light engulfed us as we kissed again. The floor beneath us felt like it disappeared and it felt like we were suspended in the air. Our kissing intensified when he wrapped his arm around me and held it along my spine then really pulled me closer to him.

He pulled away a few moments later and looked at me. I saw that he was breathing heavily and his breathing only quickened as the moments passed. I remembered from last time and could probably keep myself a bit calmer than him.

His chest lit up and the glow crossed his skin. It spread up his neck and splattered up his face. It moved across his chest and down his arms to just past his elbows. As it moved down his torso, my chest lit up as well.

Mark kept his arms around me as I leaned back to see how my chest would actually function. I breathed in as the glow crossed my skin like it did on his.

I watched Mark's eyes widen as I breathed out and held my breath. A bright, light blue orb surfaced to my skin and slowly rose out of it. Light blue wisps of energy connected me to it.

I smiled as his chest lit up too, revealing intricate lines on his chest as his soul moved out from his skin. Waves of pulsating blue light matched his heart rate and moved from the center outward.

But unlike his soul, mine was tainted with thin black lines. Only I saw it though.

I let my breath go and slowly breathed again, so did he, but he kept his eyes closed.

The moment our souls touched, euphoria flooded all of my senses to an extreme I've never felt before. I felt his hands start to shake and put mine on his behind my back, but that's when they actually started shaking. I moved his hands to my hips and I blinked rapidly. I saw glimpses of his hands unbuttoning my pants, even though I held his hands to my hips the whole time.

I felt another wave of feelings and emotions hit me, the same happened to Mark. My breath was forced out of me as I felt someone hit my back and I felt the muscular impulse in my arm to react but I didn't move. I felt another hit on my arm, which also reacted and stopped. I looked at Mark. His head was tilted back.

If this is what I'm feeling, I can't imagine the hell he's going through.

But he just floated there, connected to me, not physically reacting to anything. I saw that his mouth hung open. Maybe he's not feeling the bad stuff. He's never imprinted before so why would he feel the bad stuff along with the euphoria and every good thing that came with it.

I closed my eyes as another, more intense wave hit me. I heard barking and laughter and… I think that was a trumpet... and screaming. All types of screaming. Mostly gaming screaming, that one stuck out the most. My head jerked to the side as I heard a female yelling. I opened my eyes then relaxed. Right… Memories... I closed my eyes again. I felt the emotions that he's gone through in the last few years, mostly his YouTube life. Those were all the joy and sadness and everything in between emotions. I smiled as joy and love exceeded the others. His fandom. The Markiplites… Markiplier's Heroes… it was all them…

Mark jolted up and looked at me, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked right as I heard the screaming in my head. I gritted my teeth as I recognized Clone's screaming. I saw dark images from him. They were almost all black and I think he was on the floor. It was a deafening scream of pain that no one could stop. I didn't feel it, but he did. I looked off to the side as he started cussing. I tried to hear what he was saying.

A lot of it was actual cuss words, but among it was, "How could you?!", "How dare you?!" and "I will always love you more than he ever will!" His voice echoed in my head.

And then nothing.

It was broken.

My imprint on Clone was broken. Forever.

I looked at Mark who was still confused but then smiled with me as our souls entwined. The glow overwhelmed my vision and I closed my eyes. I few moments later I felt my soul slam into my body. His did the same.

I managed to keep my feet under me but I still landed pretty hard on the ground. I held out my arms and caught Mark as he landed and fell over. I sat on the ground and put him in my lap and leaned back to lie on the floor. His head rested on my chest. The wires in my bra dug into my skin, something I hadn't noticed before but I think that's from my newly heightened senses.


	21. Chapter 21

I breathed heavily and all I could do was breathe since I couldn't focus on much else.

"Even in the other room I could feel it…" Inner Demon said as he walked back into the living room. "Lots of energy still here, Hawk." He commented.

I managed to look over at him. He waved his arm through the air and wisps of energy wrapped around his arm.

"What did Clone say when you severed the imprint between you too?" he laughed.

I closed my eyes and pictured it again, sending him the vision of it.

"Damn, he's such an ass." He commented. I nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling. I moved my hand to run my fingers through Mark's hair. "I'm sorry he managed to sting you again like that."

I shook my head slowly, "It didn't…" I trailed off and felt it start. I knew it was going to, but his hair felt softer than before.

"No sting?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. "That's good I guess. But that's exactly what he said before he left." He put his arms up on the back of the couch and put one leg on the other.

My breathing calmed enough so I could speak, "Doesn't matter now. What's done is done." I moved the palm of my hand across Mark's cheek to wipe away the tears that fell. I saw that his eyes were still closed tight, like he couldn't open them. "He's not physically reacting and I wish I knew what he's seeing." This was the only thing I wasn't able see. I can't see my memories through his eyes.

"He's watching the wars…" Inner Demon told me. "The one on Pandoramnon…"

"That's the worst one…" I trailed off and stared at the ceiling. "My first war too." I smiled, "I wonder if he'll recognize some of the people."

"Like Vicerez?" Inner Demon laughed.

"He hasn't met Vicerez and probably won't for a long time." I commented and continued after a moment of feeling him sob into my chest, "I wish he would wake up though. My wars are not his burden to bear."

"Ooooh the first battle between you and Mirrikh… Now the demons…" He translated. "Its picking up speed now," he leaned forward and had a blank expression on his face as he spoke. "Aprikinia… Those two swords… Warrick… the fight with Clone before he left…"

Mark jerked and breathed in sharply.

"Finally," I said with relief.

He stayed on my chest and cried. He wrapped his arms under me and buried his face into my chest. I put my hand on the back of his head and cleared up his recent memories with a few pulsing waves of light blue energy. After a moment he calmed down and relaxed his grip.

"How…? You were so young… how could you fight in all those wars?" He managed to ask between short breaths and sobs. He didn't move from where he was.

"After a while, you get used to killing. It becomes that part of you that's rock solid. It turns you into a war machine." I explained softly and continued to run my fingers through his hair. "Plus, I started training a lot earlier than protocol. I'm also part of the Heroine cycle, like I told you. That part of my spirit has seen countless wars. What I fought in was no different."

"How does it not destroy you inside…?" He still didn't look at me but he rested his cheek on my skin.

"We keep visual logs and party all the time. Keeps it all relatively numb," I answered. He didn't ask me any more questions and laid on me. I closed my eyes and listened to him breathe. My breathing fell in sync with his and it was really relaxing.

Suddenly he moved, jolting me awake. "What?"

"Your chest…" he lifted himself and leaned on his hands.

I looked down and saw skin, no scars. "It's gone…"

"You broke the imprint that it thrived on so of course it's gone," Inner Demon spoke from the couch."Sometimes I think I'm the only one who knows things around here."

I laughed softly and Mark joined in, and then moved to kiss me. He shifted to his elbows that were next to my head. He held himself up as we kissed. I could feel small volts of electricity flow between us as we kissed. He pulled away and smiled, "Am I the alpha now?"

My smile faded away instantly and I think I freaked him out a bit. But I didn't break eye contact with him as I thrust my legs up and wrapped them around him. I leaned on one arm, pushed off the ground. I felt an electrical charge surge up my arm as I threw him off balance and got on top of him as he landed on his back. I held his arms down above his head on the floor and looked at him. "I am alpha. I am always alpha." I partially growled at him.

"She's always Alpha, in everything, kid." Inner Demon said snidely. "Its part of the wolf side you have probably started to feel. It'll get more intense as the moments pass." He sounded like he was leaning his head back.

"I…" I paused and got his attention. "Am always alpha." I looked at him dead in the eyes. His eyes reflected his quickly growing thoughts of lust.

"You're always alpha," He said back to me after a moment. I heard his heart rate pick up.

I leaned down and kissed him. Electricity pulsed around us again. I heard his thoughts as he started really feeling his wolf side. His instincts were kicking in. He was surprised at how much stronger it was this time around. I laughed softly to myself knowing that it would only be satisfied over time and aggression.

"You are imprinted to her now." Inner Demon said, looking at us. "So, uh, don't get too carried away." His voice fluctuated and I figured he was looking around the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

I kissed Mark's neck as he watched Inner Demon get up and leave the room, this time fading away. I moved to kiss where his scars were and felt them fizzle away like the other one had. I leaned back and held myself above him just enough to make him want more, which wasn't difficult.

He kept his eyes closed as he moved his arms from my grip and ran his finger tips across my skin, setting off sparks. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek; he smiled and looked at me. I watched him breathe in and close his eyes again as I ran my finger tips down his chest. The same sparks flew from his skin as it intensified what he was feeling.

"Finally alone…" I whispered, putting my hands on his chest and keeping them there, toying with his most intense sense of touch. He moved his hands to my wrists, held a lose grip and I felt his heart rate accelerate more. This made the lightning finally surround us in a raging cyclone, spreading out across the room. I moved closer to kiss him again and he barely concentrated enough to kiss me back.

"How the hell did you two not have sex all the time?" He said between quick breaths and ending with a moan and pelvic thrust. "Fuck…" He whispered and moved his hands to my hips and held me there. The lightning lightly passed over our skin and moved back to the cyclone, it did that periodically.

As I moved close to his ear, he slid his hands over my butt. I spoke softly, "We did, actually." I held myself up and listened to my own breathing quicken as I couldn't control it as much anymore. "It's not something that was easy to ignore…" I trailed off and kissed him.

My kisses moved down his stomach and I lightly traced my fingers down his right side. I moved the top of his shorts down and kissed the seal on his hip. I let my Life element make the seal painless and traced my fingertips lightly up his torso. The, now, painless seal couldn't distract him anymore, if it had been before.

It's always really cool to watch energies clash like this. When energies clash, all of this, everything we were doing, feels more and more intense. It has to do with the imprint. But it's also his human side's emotions layered with his human side's primitive instinct to have sex, layered with his hybrid side's new and more intense emotions, and the wolf side's instinct to mate. All powered and intensified by the new imprint.

He's pretty preoccupied with feelings at the moment.

I moved my hands to his neck and let the sparks fly as I moved my finger tips across his skin.

He was going to speak but couldn't as his grip tightened on my hips and he held his breath. A few moments later he let out his breath and moaned softly, "Oh my god…." and breathed calmer. He tried to calm down but it didn't happen, "I can see that…" his voice shook. He breathed through his mouth.

I laughed softly, "It only gets worse from here." I told him, biting his neck then moving my hands to his shoulders and moved to get him on top of me. I held my legs on his hips and waited for the moment that it took for him to lean on his elbows.

"Good to know…" he breathed heavily then kissed me so intensely that it launched sparks all around the room. It flicked over our skin and gently passed around us. He moved my arms above my head and pinned them there. He looked into my eyes and I could see that it had finally taken over. "Now I'm alpha." He teased and kissed me again. He kept his lips on mine and moved his hands down my body, sending off sparks of energy that entwined with his. I smiled underneath his kiss as his hands started shaking as they grabbed hold of the top of my pants. I moved my hands and gently placed them on his shoulders.

He moved one hand up to my face as he kissed me harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he unbuttoned my pants with his other hand before moving it up to my face as well. He pulled away from me, leaving me to hold my breath as I looked at him.

A moment later his lips crashed with mine, the electricity sparked onto the walls and back onto us. I let my mind go blank as he let go of anything that was holding him back before.

We moved completely in sync with each other.

The imprint solidified for all of eternity.


End file.
